dawn_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Azeroth
The Kingdom of Azeroth is one of the seven human nations of the ancient Empire of Arathor, nestled in a temperate valley in the centre of the southern half of the Eastern Kingdoms supercontinent. History The Kingdom of Azeroth is one of the seven nations that once comprised the ancient human empire of Arathor. Nestled in the temperate zone to the south of the dwarven subcontinent of Khaz Modan, Azeroth is a fertile and successful land protected through heriditary rule by the House of Wrynn. The armies of Azeroth are peerless among the human nations, and a long succession of wise and just rulers has assured the kingdom's ongoing peace and prosperity. However, dark times have recently fallen on Azeroth. The kingdom is under siege by the vicious Orcish Horde, who appeared over a decade ago in the kingdom's eastern swamps. Since their arrival, the Orcs have torn a bloody swathe through the kingdom, razing and pillaging as they go. Sir Anduin Lothar, last of the noble bloodline of Arathor and High Commander of the Azerothian Army, has been charged with eliminating this threat to humanity by the reigning monarch, King Llane I. The fate of all free people rests on his shoulders. Settlements and Political Organization Azeroth is divided into ten geographical regions: there are five major populated areas known as "Provinces" and five peripheral collections of occupied land known as "Territories." Plainshire Province The wide rolling plains of this central province represent the very heartland of Azeroth. Dominated by the major metropolitan area of Stormwind City and its satellite community of Goldshire, this verdant greensward is one of the last bastions of human achievement unsullied by the cruelty and destruction that follows in the wake of the Orcish Horde. *Stormwind City Capital *Goldshire Capital 'Northshire Province' The sleepy clearings of Northshire Valley are peaceful and serene, and it is in this environment that the greatest theologians of Azeroth have erected a monument to their faith, the Holy Light: Northshire Abbey. The valley contains several small communities which serve the Abbey, and also houses well-concealed garrisons in which the Northshire Protectorate trains ceaselessly. *Northshire Capital *Eastvale Westfall Province Brilliant greens in the summer fade and change to magnificent rolling fields of yellow and orange as Westfall enters its harvest season. The breadbasket of Azeroth, Westfall is crisscrossed with a vast network of farms and enclosures which provide food for the rest of the human nation. The metropolitan centre of Moonbrook serves as one of the busiest trade hubs in Azeroth. *Moonbrook Capital *Sentinel Hill Elwynn Province More densely wooded and less densely populated than Plainshire, the province of Elwynn represents the border between humanity and the barbaric Orcs. The settlement of Grand Hamlet is the closest major city to the Orc-controlled territories, and as such has a special symbolic value for both factions. The sleepy forest dwellers are becoming complacent, and a final reckoning draws near... *Grand Hamlet Capital *Sunnyglade Redridge Province The long unbroken spine of the Redridge Mountains stretches across this province, encircling a vast lake and several wooded copses. The city of Lakeshire sits at the centre of this, one of the northernmost settlements in the nation, under the protection and watchful eye of Redridge Keep which stands guard over a steep descent to the Burning Steppes and Blackrock Mountain itself. *Lakeshire Capital *Redridge Keep Southmarch (Territory) Southmarch is a barely-populated alluvial plain suffering from thick torrential rains and poor soil conditions. The few settlements which persist in this humid swamp are largely lawless and chaotic, with their natural anarchy only increased by the King's Army's recent turn to combatting the Orcish Horde in the central provinces. *Fenshire *Thornwatch Keep Deadwind (Territory) Deadwind is a dismal expanse of razor-sharp mountains and lifeless grey soil. Looming over the empty lands, accessed only through the narrow confines of Deadwind Pass, the tower of Karazhan stands as a constant reminder of the increasingly lengthy absences of the wizard Medivh from the counsels of his King and Master Knight. *Karazhan Burning Steppes (Territory) The Burning Steppes stand in the shadow of Blackrock Mountain, formerly a citadel of the exceptionally antisocial Dark Iron Dwarves and now the main staging ground for the Orcish Horde. The central pillar of Blackrock Mountain, Blackrock Spire, and the neighbouring Blackrock Fortress are filled with bloodthirsty Orcs eager for battle. *Thaurissan (Dark Iron Dwarves) *Ironwatch Keep Black Morass (Territory) The Black Morass is the darkest and most dismal area in the Azerothian subcontinent. A pervasive miasmatic cloud stretches over the eastern territories, with its obvious source being the vile Dark Portal which is slowly sucking the moisture and life from the surrounding marshes, transforming the landscape into that of some barren, desolate red world. *Eastgarde Keep Category:Warcraft Dawn of Chaos Category:Factions